Crushing
by LycoX
Summary: Kim's surprised to discover that a friend of her's has a crush on a certain Blue Ranger. And decides to help out with that.


**Crushing**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something of a nod to the MMPR epsidode 'Peace, Love, And Woe' and is set in the 2017 'Verse.**

* * *

Having Marge Wilson show up at her house that evening had been a surprise for one Kimberly Hart. But a welcome surprise none the less, especially since Marge was one of the few friends from her 'old life' that still wanted something to do with her despite her falling out with the Cheerleaders and the Popular Clique. Neither of which Marge had ever particularly cared about despite the fact they were all quite welcoming of her cause of her family's status within the community. Going so far as to ignore the fact she's also quite brainy too unless it came in handy for them. Shortly after Marge's arrival, the two girls had chosen to forego any school work in favor of watching their shared favorite films. A common past time both enjoyed quite a bit over the years. "So…" Began Marge after the third movie they had been watching had ended.

Making Kim look her way a bit curiously. "Yeah?"

"You… You're becoming quite acquainted with Billy Cranston, correct?"

"To the point I see him like a little brother to be honest. Heck, all of us do to be honest." Kim replied and knowing she didn't have to explain part of that answer since Marge was aware of the new friends she had gained in recent times.

"Why? What's up? Not feeling threatened by that are you? Cause you don't have anything to worry about, I promise. In fact, I bet my friends would love to have you around." Wondered the Pink Ranger seconds later.

Marge quickly shook her head. "Oh no! No! I'm not, I'm not feeling threatened at all. But thank you for consideration of my feelings in that regard, Kimberly. It also pleases me quite considerably that you feel such brotherly affections towards Billy." Quickly replied the girl with a light blush on her cheeks that she hoped Kimberly hadn't noticed whilst cleaning up the accumulated clutter of their evening's festivities.

Unfortunately for her, Kim had in fact noticed and was curious about it. "Marge, you okay?"

A squeak escaped her as she nodded quickly. "Oh! Yes! I am quite fine, Kimberly! Nothing to worry you about, I assure you!" Came the response that had a hint of nervousness to it.

"Uh-huh, right."

Yeah, her friend was definitely not convincing in her view! But Kim let it drop much to Marge's relief as she turned away to the head to the kitchen to throw away the paper plates and what not from their girl time. But then, the Pink Ranger stopped in her tracks as realization swept through her. "Oh. My. God!" Cried out the girl as she spun around with an excited look on her face.

"YOU LIKE BILLY!?"

Another squeak came from the blushing girl. "What!? No! N-Nothing of the sort, Kimberly! I can assure you of that!" Got out the girl.

But Kim wasn't buying that at all! "He's your unrequited crush, isn't he!? The one to firmly rival your genius unlike any other!"

Kim had always found it pretty cute of her friend to gush like that while the others of her former circle had merely rolled their eyes over the whole thing. "You… You remember my saying that?" Asked the girl instead of confirming anything.

Her question got her a grin from her friend. "How could I not, girl!? Cause it was like you were more passionate about him then some Science thing half the time!"

This could be quite possibly the greatest thing to happen for Billy. Well… The second or third greatest thing anyway! Kim hated that out of the five of them, he didn't really have anyone he could be close with in a more intimate way like they were with their own respective partners. Granted, she wasn't sure if it was because of his being on the Spectrum and not caring much for touch because of that or something else. But he was definitely a great guy, the best brother anyone could ask for and she wanted him to be as happy as possible. Even if he claimed that she and the others, along with his mom, was all he needed to be happy. But both Trini and her could tell he was a bit lonely since he didn't have anyone that could truly understand him. Sure, they understood him, but it only went so far cause they weren't like him. And Kim had a feeling that Marge would be the one who could. "I could introduce him to you, you know." Informed a winking Kim to her still blushing friend.

Whom was trying to hide her reaction by looking away. Which didn't last long after she had been told that. "R-Really!?" Asked the girl as she quickly turned her head to look at her friend.

Kim just nodded with a wide grin on her face. "Really really. I think you two would be perfect for one another. And thanks for basically confirming what I was thinking by the way." She said a bit teasingly.

Marge just glared and threw a pillow at her. Causing her to laugh. "If this fails to achieve optimum success, I will never speak with you again, Kimberly Hart!"

"Good thing I don't have to worry about it not failing then!"

And she'd be totally proven right the following day when she brought Marge over to Billy and subtly dragged the others way to let the two talk alone. Starting the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the two geniuses. Not to mention earning Kim a rare initiated hug from Billy too for having brought her friend into his life!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! And who knows, I might do more with this instead of just letting it fade away like the show did. R and R!**


End file.
